


Checklist

by tyrus_multi



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Bench Scene (Andi Mack), Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e20 We Were Here, Post-Finale, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, SOFT GAYS, Tyrus - Freeform, andiversary, happy one year to tyrus, i love tyrus, i miss them, this was due yesterday but didn't finish in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrus_multi/pseuds/tyrus_multi
Summary: Cyrus and TJ's one year is coming up, and the two boys have made it a goal to complete Cyrus's list of things he can't do before the twenty-sixth hits. While working through the list, the two boys have fun and may even get closer than before.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do realize that the finale took place in the winter, but just go with it since their one year was yesterday, (real-time)
> 
> I will skip around so it doesn't end up too long lol, just so you know, this is the longest one-shot I've written, so I have decided to turn it into its own mini fic.

It started on their two month anniversary, Cyrus and TJ would try and check off a few things from Cyrus's list of things he can't do. At first, it was just for fun, and TJ would help push Cyrus out of his comfort zone and help him believe in himself. They then decided to make a goal to try and finish everything before their one year in July.

TJ knew Cyrus wasn't confident, and put himself down a lot, if he got uncomfortable, they wouldn't do it. TJ wanted to help his boyfriend get better at his self-confidence and get him to believe in himself. Which Cyrus was slowly getting better at.

It was late July, only days before their one-year, and the two boys were at TJ's house, hanging out. TJ was sitting on the floor throwing a foam basketball, and Cyrus was laying on the bed.

"Hey, Cyrus?"

Cyrus sat up, "yeah?"

"How much more is on your list?" he asked, the thought came to him, "I think we should get back to working on it if we want to complete it, there's only like ten days until the twenty-sixth," TJ says.

Cyrus took out his phone and opened the google doc that was titled 'list of easy things Cyrus can't do', the two of them were working through the list, doing a little at a time, and we're making progress.

He took a minute to count everything that was on the list and then went back to count the ones that weren't crossed off, "ten" he read.

TJ slowly nodded, "and how many have we already done?" he took out his phone to open his copy of the list as well.

"Uh," he went back and counted. "twenty"

"ok," TJ went over to sit next to Cyrus on the bed. "I think we can finish in time,"

Cyrus thought for a minute, "Yeah, we can do one thing a day, so, should we get started?"

TJ nodded, "let's do it,"

\------------------------------------------------------------

July 17th

The two boys walked outside, the first thing, that wasn't crossed off, on the list was, shoot a basket and they happened to be at TJ's house.

They stepped out to a deck with an outdoor dining area on one side, and a bench swing and seating area on the other. On the lower area was a blacktop area, with a half-court, surrounded by grass.

Cyrus walked over to the basketball court, TJ walked over to where he was, rolling a rack that had nine basketballs on it and placed it on the three-point line.

"Why do you need that many balls?" Cyrus pointed to the rack, confused.

"Because, it makes it easier when you miss," TJ explained and took a ball off the rack, "ok, here," he tossed the ball to Cyrus, who was just standing at the free-throw line.

He watched the ball bounced towards him and roll away, "was I supposed to catch that?"

TJ chuckled and took another ball and dribbled it, "yes,"

"Oh, sorry,"

"It's fine," TJ smiled at him, "here, catch this," he bounced it towards Cyrus, who, this time, caught the ball.

Taking another ball from the rack, TJ walked over to where Cyrus was standing and stood next to him, dribbling the ball as he walked. "Ok, so, before you shoot, you need to have form," he explained. "It'll help direct the ball where you want it to go." Cyrus nodded.

"Just watch me first," TJ said and took a step back. He stood slightly sideways, and put his right foot forward a little, put his right hand under the ball and left hand a little in front and shot, the ball going straight into the net.

Cyrus, watching his boyfriend, and half paying attention, stood in amazement, TJ walked back over after retrieving the ball. "Ok, now you try," he put the ball on the ground and walked behind Cyrus, who was holding a ball.

"So, put your right foot slightly in front, and bend your knees, you want to shoot with one hand," TJ explained, Cyrus was trying to listen, but it was hard because he was getting distracted, by TJ, "ok, now take a shot," Cyrus took a deep breath and then released the ball, which hit the backboard but didn't go in.

"Well, I almost did it," he said and walked over to get the ball.

"You have good form, just aim for the net,"

Cyrus nodded and walked back to the free-throw line, next to TJ, and tried his best to remember what TJ told him since he got distracted watching TJ. form. It's all in form. He took another deep breath and released the ball. Which hit the rim and stopped, both boys didn't realize they were holding their breaths until it fell into the net.

After a minute, Cyrus realized that he made a basket and started jumping, "I made it! I made a basket," he says. TJ hasn't seen him this excited since he did a somersault months ago.

"I saw, I told you you could do it," TJ said and the two of them chest bumped.

"Does this make me an athlete?" Cyrus asked smiling.

"Not really, it was only one basket, but we can do some one-on-one," TJ suggested.

"You're on," Cyrus said determinedly, not knowing where this determination was coming from, but at this point, he felt like he could do anything.

\------------------------------------------------------------

July 19th

"So, what's next," TJ asked, reading the list, the two boys were on the couch in Cyrus's basement. Cyrus challenged TJ to a ping pong game, which Cyrus said was the only thing he was good at. To which TJ objected saying he was good at a lot of things, but Cyrus didn't listen. Cyrus won. Now they were trying to see what they could complete on the list.

Cyrus was reading his list as well, "um, well there's 'actually skateboard', or cook something without burning it," he says.

"Ooh, skateboarding sounds fun," he says, "what do you mean by 'actually skateboard' though," TJ asks, confused, reading the last line.

"Well," Cyrus stops, trying to find the right words, "it's a long story, but I'll tell you later,"

TJ nodded and they got up. "So, you have one?"

"Yeah, c'mon," the two of them walked up to Cyrus's room where a black skateboard was hung up on the wall above the closet door.

"You have a skateboard, but you've never used it?" he asked confused.

"Well, it's mostly for decoration,"

"Oh,"

They take it down and head to the park, "you've done this before?" Cyrus asked TJ as they found a smooth concrete area.

"Yeah, I used to skateboard all the time a few years ago, then I got into dirt biking," he explained.

"Nice,"

They stop at a large area that was all concreate and Cyrus put the board down, putting a foot down to keep it in place.

"So, what do I do?"

"Well, you tilt the board to turn, and put a foot down to stop the board, it gets easier once you get the hang of it," he said, after putting his helmet on, Cyrus got onto the skateboard, TJ putting one hand on his waist and the other on his arm, keeping his balance.

"Am I doing it?" Cyrus asked his eyes closed.

TJ furrowed his eyebrows, "well, you're just standing, and I think it would help a lot more if you opened your eyes, and moved," he said.

"Mmm, do I have to?"

TJ stepped closer to Cyrus. "If you want to skateboard, then yes,"

Cyrus sighed and opened his eyes, balancing the board under his foot. "So, what do I do?" he asked, looking down at the skateboard like it was something foreign.

TJ walked over to stand closer to Cyrus and puts on hand on his arm, stabilizing him, and one on his back. "Push, it'll get you going, then you tilt the board to turn," he says. "I'm right here," TJ adds.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I won't let you fall," TJ promises.

With a sigh, Cyrus kicks down and sends the board going, TJ let go of Cyrus, still holding his arms out to catch him, just not holding onto him.

"Nice! You're doing it Cyrus!" he cheers him on as they head down the concrete.

"Yes! I'm doing it, I'm skateboarding, Woah!" CyrusCYrus exclaims as they continue for a while before stopping. TJ tells Cyrus how to stop, and then they sit down at a table.

"You did it, underdog!" TJ high fives him after the two of them sit down.

"I know! I still feel the adrenaline!" Cyrus says excitedly.

TJ chuckles and smiles at him, looking down and back up at him, this boy is too cute, he thinks to himself, "wanna go again?" he asks.

"Yes, let's go," Cyrus says and the two get back up, taking the skateboard and head down the street, taking turns on the board, TJ showing off to Cyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment and go to the next one


	2. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys watch a movie, and TJ asks Cyrus to go to Adrenaline City as a date

July 24th

Cyrus and TJ have made a significant amount of progress and both boys were proud of themselves. Checking things off the list gave Cyrus certain confidence that he didn’t know he was capable of having. He felt like he could do anything. His boyfriend was proud of him, he was stepping out of his comfort zone, and even though TJ was there with him, it was mostly Cyrus.

The two boys only have two things left on the list. The remaining items were at the bottom of the list, which meant that they were the final options to choose from and that they were almost done completing their goal. 

“So, what’s next?” TJ asks and looks at the list on his phone, both boys were sitting on the couch in the family room cuddling.

Cyrus looks up at his boyfriend and back at his phone, “well, I guess we can do watch a horror movie, seems like the least harmless thing on this list. Plus let’s just get it out of the way.”

TJ smiles at this, he’s so adorable, he thinks to himself, “really? Riding a rollercoaster is scarier than watching a horror movie?” he asks his boyfriend with a ‘he can’t be serious’ look on his face teasingly and squeezes his shoulder.

Cyrus pushes him away playfully and then throws his hands up in defense, “hey! In a way it is ok!” he says, trying to keep a serious face but failing, and both boys end up laughing and messing around.

“Ok! Ok!” TJ says, still laughing and trying to calm down. “So, you ready?”

Cyrus sighs and grabs the remote off the table, “Yeah, let’s just get this over with,” he responds and turns the tv on to Netflix. “So, what movie?”

TJ thinks for a minute, trying to find a scary movie that wasn’t too scary, “how about, ‘A Quiet Place,’ it’s not too scary but it’s still in the horror genre, kind of. Plus if you get scared, I’m here with you.” TJ says.

Cyrus looks up at him and nods, “sure, it seems interesting I guess,” he clicks the movie and presses play, cuddling up as close as possible to TJ, who puts an arm around him, Cyrus rests his head on his chest.

As they progress through the movie, there are times where Cyrus is wondering if this even classifies as a horror movie because of certain events, but then there are the other times where he can’t watch something happen. So he buries his head in TJ’s arm. TJ thinks Cyrus is adorable, he curls up next to him and tries to hide. But, Cyrus never tells TJ that he wants to turn it off.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to stop it?” TJ asks Cyrus quietly, about half-way through the movie, he couldn’t tell, but it looked like Cyrus was a little nervous about what was happening. He was so close to TJ that if he moved any more then he would practically be on his lap.

Cyrus looked up and shook his head, “n-no I’m fine, we can keep playing it,” he responds.

TJ nods, “ok, just let me know when, or if, you want me to stop it ok?” earning a nod from Cyrus.

They make it about two-thirds before they take a little break and pause it. But, they eventually finish it. “Hey, you did it,” TJ softly nudges Cyrus with his hand, and Cyrus looks up from where he had his head half-buried in TJ’s chest. “You made it through the movie.”

“Hmm, I did?”

“Yeah, it’s done,”

He looks at his boyfriend, “you sure? Because I do remember, some of the time, I wasn’t looking at the screen, and we had to stop it,”

TJ looks down at Cyrus and nods, “Yeah, but you still made it, we finished it so that counts,”

“I guess you’re right,”

“So, how did you like it?” TJ asks and they untangle themselves so they were sitting upright, TJ still had his arm around Cyrus, and Cyrus still was resting his head on TJ’s shoulder.

Cyrus thinks for a minute, trying to think of the right words, “well, I mean it was cool, some parts were a little scary, but otherwise I did enjoy it,” even more with you here, he adds in his head but doesn’t say it out loud to TJ. “could we even put this in the horror category?”

TJ thinks for a minute, “not sure, but I’m glad you enjoyed it,”

“Yeah, it’s a one and done thing, I’m not doing this again,” he says.

“You sure?” TJ teases, “because I would love to do this with you again,” he adds with a smile.

Cyrus chuckles and shakes his head, “nope, I’m not watching a horror movie again, and you can’t make me,”

“Hmm, we’ll see about that,” he jokes and lets out a little laugh, kissing his boyfriend on the head, which earns a small punch in the arm and an eye roll. Both boys end up laughing and messing around on the couch.

“Ok, ok, but I did enjoy doing this with you Teej,” Cyrus says after a while, and both boys start to get up.

“I did too,” he responds.

\------------------------------------------------------------

July 25th

TJ happened to have two passes to Adrenaline City that he was planning to use soon, so he decided to take Cyrus with him. Both as a date and to check ‘ride a rollercoaster’ off his list to finish.

It was their one year anniversary weekend, so TJ was planning a big weekend to celebrate together. He wanted it to be a big event because this was a big deal for them. Their one year, so, first was taking him to Adrenaline City, then the next day, take him to the park for a picnic, both to celebrate finishing the list and because of their anniversary. 

TJ found Cyrus at the Spoon by himself that Saturday morning at a booth by himself. Usually, he’s with Andi and Buffy, but not today. He walks up to him and slides in across from the boy. “Hey,” he says, which gets Cyrus’s attention as he looks up at him. “Where’s Andi and Buffy?”

“Oh, they left already, I’m just finishing up here, I was about to leave, wanna walk?” Cyrus invites, collecting his things and slides out of the booth, TJ doing the same and holds the door open for the both of them to leave the diner.

The two boys walk down the street, and end up at the swings, like always, “so, what’s up?”

“I was wondering if you would like to come with me to Adrenaline City,” TJ asks Cyrus. “Today, I mean, I have two passes and I want to take you out for a date, it’s our anniversary weekend anyways,” he says a little nervously and rubs his neck with his hand.

Cyrus smiles at this, “sure, but I have to get my motion sickness passes first, I can’t be trusted on spinning rides,” he says, half-jokingly and half-seriously. 

TJ nods, “cool,” he says, and the two boys start again in the other direction, this time to Cyrus’s house, and TJ waits outside for Cyrus to get ready. TJ was nervous, he doesn’t know why he just was. Finally, Cyrus comes back out.

“Ready,” he says, and the two of them interlock hands as they walk down the street and make their way to Adrenaline City, which was about a twenty-minute walk, they could’ve gotten a ride, but decided not to, wanting to spend every minute with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying! feel free comment and continue


	3. Part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two boys have a fun time at Adrenaline City

The two were laughing and talking about past experiences at the amusement park, and what rides they like and usually go on. TJ prefers the thrilling and fast rides and has been on almost all the roller coasters. Unlike him, Cyrus prefers the rides without a lot of motion, since he has motion sickness, and will avoid anything that moves around faster than his preferred pace, and apparently threw up after going on a carousel.

“Wait, so you’re saying you didn’t make it thirty seconds on the carousel before throwing up in your shoe?” TJ asks, trying not to laugh, not wanting to sound rude.

Cyrus could tell that he was holding back a laugh and nodded at him, “go ahead, you can laugh, looking back at it, it is pretty funny,” he admitted before laughing himself, thinking back to twelve-year-old Cyrus Goodman, he was such a dork.

TJ shook his head with a wide grin on his face, “oh Cyrus,”

“Yeah, twelve-year-old me was a dork, I know,” he says in a joking voice.

“Well, you’re my dork,” he kisses the top of Cyrus’s head and puts an arm around his shoulders, Cyrus then putting an arm around TJ’s waist and they continue walking like that.

Cyrus chuckles and smiles up at his boyfriend, “oh and, we’re not going on the carousel, if that’s what you’re thinking,”

TJ groans and sighs, “why not? That was like three years ago,”

“Yeah, I know, but I am not going near that ride again,”

He squeezes Cyrus’s shoulder and rolls his eyes, “I mean, we can check that off with riding a roller coaster, you never really know if you enjoy something unless you try,” 

Cyrus shakes his head at TJ, he was really good at pinning something you said against you. “You’re really good at convincing you know that,”

“I know,” he says and starts laughing, along with Cyrus, and the two boys continue walking down the street and to the amusement park. They finally reach the park and make their way through the crowded entrance, full of people buying their tickets allowing them inside as well. “So, what first? You want to get both of the rides out of the way first or something ‘tamer’?” he says, putting air quotes around the words tamer.

They untangle themselves and go back to holding hands, without interlocking fingers, trying to draw less attention to themselves. Even though it’s been almost a year, tomorrow, and both boys were comfortable with their sexuality and the fact they were dating a member of the same member. They, mostly TJ, wanted to avoid the stares and weird looks and, or, questions that they might get, for the day and just enjoy spending time together.

Cyrus looks around the park from where they were standing, “I guess we can get the carousel one out of the way first, it’s the least worse of the two,” he replies and then both boys head in the direction of the carousel. With a sigh, the two get on the seats next to each other.

“You can do it, Cyrus!” TJ encourages and reaches out to squeeze Cyrus’s hand before the ride starts. With a sigh, Cyrus straps himself onto the metal horse and the ride starts.

Five minutes later, the ride finally stops and TJ and Cyrus get off and proceed to walk around the park again. “So, that wasn’t so bad was it?” TJ asks Cyrus, mainly in a teasing manner.

Cyrus looks down lightly laughing, still thinking about the last time he was on a carousel, making an embarrassment in front of his girlfriend and then-crush. “Nope, this was much better, but I thank my motion sickness patches. At least I didn’t embarrass myself in front of you,”

“Are you worried about embarrassing yourself in front of me?” TJ asks.

“Not really, I mean you’ve seen my list of things I can’t do, which is embarrassing itself. Plus you know about my stupid phobias,”

TJ subtly kisses Cyrus’s head and smiles, “Hey, nothing about Cyrus Goodman, is embarrassing, even if it is to you, it’s cute to me,” he says, making Cyrus lightly blush.

They walk around and go on a few more of the less ‘thrilling’ rides and just walk around, for a while, before finally, Cyrus was ready to go on one of the roller coasters. 

“Ok, you ready?” TJ asks Cyrus as they get into the car, they decide to go in the middle row. 

“I’m not sure,” Cyrus responds nervously and straps himself in as tight as the seat belt physically allows him to and then tightening his grip on the bar in front of him.

TJ looks over at his boyfriend and takes his hand, “Hey, I’m right here,” he smiles and squeezes the brunette’s hand. Cyrus locks eyes with him and holds TJ’s hand. Both boys stay like that until the cart jerks forward, and they put their hands on the bar, but linking their arms together. “Let’s do this, underdog,”

Cyrus looks over at TJ nervously, before getting a shock of excitement and adrenaline, suddenly ready for the ride, and the cart finally reaches the top, Cyrus makes the mistake of looking down and then loses the new-found ‘confidence of going on the ride.

TJ could tell that Cyrus was nervous and tightened their hold on each other, letting the smaller boy know that he was right with him and that he was ok. Cyrus seemed to realize that TJ was there and relaxed a little. Still having some nerves, but not a lot.

They get off the ride ten minutes later, it went two times, and TJ has to help Cyrus get off and brings him over to sit on a bench close to them. “You did it, Cyrus! You went on a roller coaster,” he says, trying to cheer him up, Cyrus was still a little bit in shock and was still nervous about it.

Cyrus shook his head, bringing himself back into reality, “huh, I did, didn’t I,” he lightly shrugs and then starts to smile. “I did it, I went on a rollercoaster,”

“Yeah, you did, what did you think?”

“I think,” Cyrus pauses for a minute thinking of the right words to say, “I actually enjoyed it, besides when I thought I was going to throw up in the cart,” he adds.

TJ smiles, “see, it wasn’t so bad,” he looks around before putting an arm around the boy. “You want to go on another ‘thrill’ ride?”

Cyrus shrugs, “sure, I guess I still have enough confidence and excitement, maybe even enough to go on another roller coaster,” TJ chuckles and both boys get up, holding hands again and head over to another ride. 

Cyrus has decided that he might actually like roller coasters, thanks to TJ pushing him out of his comfort zone, he has found a new type of confidence that he didn’t know he had in him. He’s glad that he has a boyfriend who cares and is happy to make him try new things, no matter what it is or how big it is. Cyrus knows that they’ll do it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to maybe leave a comment and head on over to the last part


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally their one-year and TJ surprises Cyrus

July 26th

TJ stood outside the Goodman residence and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. It was their one-year today and TJ planning on surprising Cyrus, he told the others about his plan, and they agreed to help. While they were finishing setting up, TJ now went to get Cyrus. The others had to be gone by four-thirty.

It was now around four pm, and he looked down and straightened his shirt. He was wearing a dark green shirt and black pants, he doesn’t know why he’s nervous, they’ve been on dates before. Maybe because it was because they’ve been together for a year already. TJ sighed and looked back up.

Finally, the door opened and Cyrus’s mom greeted TJ and motioned for him to come in. “Cyrus! TJ’s here!” she calls over her shoulder. TJ smiles nervously and walks over to the wall to wait.

Cyrus walks down the stairs a few minutes later, wearing a green button-up and dark blue jeans. The shade is similar to TJ’s shirt. He walks over to his boyfriend and takes his hand. The two boys say their goodbyes and around what time they’ll be back before heading out the door.

They interlock fingers as they head down the street, “so where are we going?” Cyrus asks TJ, slightly confused, and mostly just trying to get an answer out of him.

“You’ll see,” is all TJ says.

“Come on, why can’t you tell me?” he asks impatiently.

“Because it’ll ruin it,” TJ responds with a light chuckle, he knows Cyrus doesn’t like waiting and can’t handle being patient. Cyrus let’s out a sigh and gives up on trying. 

The two boys make their way downtown and head to the Spoon, TJ said that he was getting take out, Cyrus was a little confused but he just went with it. It was getting dark outside, what was he planning?

“I know you’re not going to say anything, but what are we doing, it’s getting dark and we’re getting take-out at the Spoon,” Cyrus says, slightly confused, leaning against the counter as the two of them wait for their food. 

TJ looked over at Cyrus, and smiled, giving him a ‘you’ll see, just have to be patient,’ look, and Cyrus groaned. He decided to just go along with whatever they were doing and not ask any more questions.

After getting the food, TJ slips his phone out to text the group that they were coming, and that it was time for them to leave. He looks over at Cyrus and puts his hand out, Cyrus taking it and both boys start down the sidewalk again, TJ leading the way.

They reach a grassy area and walk down the large field, in the distance, Cyrus could see a structure that was all lit up, but he couldn’t tell what it was. As they got closer, he could see the smile on TJ’s face grow, and he could make out the structure, which was the swings. Their swings. The blue structure was decorated with fairy lights, glowing a golden light around the grassy area where a few blankets and pillows were laying. Some of the trees also were decorated with fairy lights.

They finally reach the blanket, that was located right in front of the swings. Cyrus could see two papers folded in half on both swings. ‘Chocolate chocolate chip muffin right?’ was on the slip of paper on the left swing, ‘scary basketball guy,’ was on the paper on the swing to the right.

There was a basket of both blueberry macadamia and chocolate chocolate chip muffins on the blanket, there was also a note on the top. It read, ‘happy one-year!’.and music was playing in the background.

“TJ,” Cyrus says in amazement.

“It’s not much, but happy one year,” he pulls Cyrus into a hug.

Cyrus looks up and pulls TJ in to kiss him, “It’s amazing Teej, I love it,” he says after they pull away, and mutters under his breath, “like I love you,”

TJ looks down at him, “what?”

“Nothing,” he brushes off, lightly blushing a little. Happy one-year,” he says and pulls TJ in for another kiss.

\--

Both boys were cuddling on the blanket, looking up at the night sky, music was playing in the background, TJ sat up to turn the volume up after one song started playing, All of me- John Legend. He smiled and pulled Cyrus up, “hey underdog, is dancing with danger still on your bucket list?” TJ asks as he pulls Cyrus in, putting his hands on his waist.

Cyrus looks down, smiling as he puts his arms around TJ’s shoulders, remembering the first day they ‘met’, TJ helping him get a chocolate chocolate muffin. If it wasn’t for Buffy, they wouldn’t have met and their lives would’ve been totally different.

“Yes,” he whispers and brings his forehead to TJ’s, both boys swaying to the music with their eyes closed. Cyrus takes a deep breath and smiles, suddenly nervous and there were butterflies in his stomach. “Teej?”

“Yeah?” 

Cyrus takes another breath before responding again. “So, you know how we finished my  
‘list of things I can’t do’ yesterday?”

“Mhm,” TJ nods.

The butterflies in Cyrus’s stomach were now doing somersaults, he doesn’t know why he’s so nervous. “Well, it turns out there’s one last thing on there,”

TJ furrows his eyebrows in confusion, “really? I thought we completed it,”

“Yeah, but I think I missed it,” Cyrus pulls away and takes out his phone. “See,” he shows TJ the bottom of the list, where everything was checked off, one last thing was there. ‘Tell TJ’, it read.

TJ reads it, “‘tell TJ?’ what?”

“There’s something I should tell you,” he says and shoves his phone back in his pocket. The two boys going back into their embrace like before, letting the music in the background guide them along. “And I guess we can cross that off right now,” Cyrus takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

“What is it?”

Cyrus smiles and looks up at TJ, both boys making eye contact and locking their sight on each other. The shorter boy looks down before looking back up, “I love you,” he finally says. The world felt like it stopped, and time froze, it was just them. Just two boys in a lit park, at 8:30 pm. Just two boyfriends celebrating their one-year by the place they had their first conversation, and first “argument”, first kiss. The only place that they know of, just them. No one else.C

TJ froze, trying to process what the words that just came out of Cyrus’s mouth were, the three words. The three powerful words, that means everything when said. His brain caught up to reality thirty seconds later, and he smiled, pulling Cyrus closer to him. “I love you too, Cyrus,” both boys close their eyes and rest their foreheads together as they did before.

Cyrus lets out a breath he didn’t know that he was holding and smiles at TJ, he hasn’t felt this much excitement and nervousness at the same time since they first held hands on that bench at Andi’s party 365 days ago. He leans in closer and brings TJ in to kiss him. TJ kisses back, and both boys stay like that. Kissing in the middle of the park, by the swings. By the place, they first talked. By the place, they nearly kissed months ago, and by the place, they finally had their first kiss, six months ago.

It’s just them, just Cyrus and TJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OMG I’M TRYING TO BE CALM RIGHT NOW AND I CAN’T AHHH. pretend it’s still the 26th… this was supposed to come out yesterday but I didn’t finish in time. But here it is, tyrus’s one-year one-shot.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave kudos and comment, tell me what you think


End file.
